Angels
by TARDISgirl10
Summary: Angels are back and the NCIS teem are in the middle of it. First fanfic. hope you enjoy,and i will be exepting ideas. ENGOY! DISCLAMER: I don't own DW or NCIS
1. prologe

Chapter 1-statues

"Grab your gear, missing Marines," Gibbs said stiffly.

"How many?" Tony asked.

"14."

"What?"

"Yes and the strange part is they all went missing at the same house, with no trace, no tracks, and the dogs couldn't even follow the sent."

The team talked softly on what might have taken all the people.

When they got to the house they found a statue of an angel with its hands over its eyes, next to the door. They walked up to the door, and just as they were about to go in, they heard a strange noise they looked around and saw a blue box materialize.

**Yah I know bad spot to leave off but it's my first time, so give me a break. Hope you enjoy,I will post whenever I have the chance, might get a few chapters at once and then none for a week. Just please bear with me.**


	2. How can they move?

Chapter2-"How can they move?"

"Doctor, where are we?" Donna asked.

"Hmm, I think we are in America. Problem is I told her to go to Fellspoon." The Doctor said worry in his voice. He was hopping that she brought him hear for a reason. "Oh well, let's have a look anyways, Allon-sy!" he said in his usual chipper voice. He ran down to the door smiling, but his smile dropped when he opened the door to four guns in his face." Oh hmm Donna come out here, slowly preferably."

"What is out Th-oh ok," she said as she rose up her hands in surrender.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor and this is Donna, nice to meet you. However it would be nicer if we didn't have four guns in our faces." The Doctor said with a hint of worry in the last sentence. "Donna, don't blink."

"What's up space-man?"

"That," he said pointing to the statue behind Tony

"It's a statue" Kate said as she and every one else turned to the statue.

"Only when you see them"

"What does that mean?"

"The lonely assassins they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from but they're as old as the universe or very nearly and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing they literally turn to stone, and you can't kill a stone. 'Course, a stone can't kill you either but then you turn your head away, then you blink and oh yes it can." The doctor explained.

"Ok well that's comforting." Donna said

**Alright I hope you enjoyed please review and suggestions are welcome, and a thank you to** **KaeKaeD for following.**


	3. Cue River

**Thank you Resisting Simplicity for reviewing.**

Chapter 3 – Cue River

The angel had moved from the door to about an inch from Tony's back. Its hand out stretched with its finger out about to touch him." Well I think he is right, whoever he is, because just look by the door, there was a statue there and now there is a statue pointing at Tony." she said pointing at the statue.

_Shoop._

A lady popped out of nowhere with blond curly hair, green eyes, a smirk, a simple t-shirt, and jeans." Hello sweetie," she said looking at The Doctor, however, he looked at her shocked as if she could not exist." What is that look for?"

"Doctor how this possible, she di- "Donna started before she got dragged to the side by The Doctor.

"She and I are time travelers we saw the future version her, she told me I would see her again guess she meant that we are meeting each other in the wrong order, so we should act as if we never saw her d-die." The Doctor said sadness in his voice. When they went back over River took the hint that she shouldn't ask and turned her attention to the angel that now moved to directly behind Kate." Yes I think we should get inside now we don't want to lose anyone"

"Alright let's go" River said as she opened the door to the TARDIS going inside.

"We're not all going to fit in there," McGee said.

"We'll see about that."

"Don't take your eyes off that," The doctor said gesturing toward the angle," alright everyone in" everyone got in, and Gibbs, Kate, McGee, and Tony's eyes widened and their jaws dropped

"But, h-how" Tony said amassed "It's bigger on the inside."

Just as The doctor was about to make a remark the place started shaking. River and The Doctor started, trying to land safely, running around the control console pushing buttons and pulling levers. It shook some more and they landed.

**Hi again I know it's been a while but we had quarter exams so I had no time to wright.  
I am still teaming with ideas, so expect more.**


	4. Authurs note

**(AU) Sorry people that are getting inpatient I lost all of the chapters that I had typed up, so I have to retype everything. Sorry again I will try to post as soon as possible.**


End file.
